1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damping system for adjusting an opening/closing speed of a glove box, and more particularly to a damping system of a glove box, in which a damper is located on a side of the glove box, so that the damper is exposed outward when the glove box is opened, and that a fastening bolt of a wire fixture is easily released, thereby facilitating mounting/demounting operation for repair.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, automobiles are equipped with various handy devices for accommodating a driver and passengers in an indoor space thereof. Among the handy devices, a glove box is installed to a crash pad in front of a passenger seat. The glove box is opened/closed by rotating about a hinge disposed on a lower end thereof. Here, a damper is used to smooth this opening/closing operation.
Conventionally, the damper has been generally used in a manner that the damper is installed inside the crash pad and that an end of a wire is attached to the opened/closed glove box. As the damper used for the glove box, an air damper composed of a cylinder, a piston, a resilient spring etc. is employed. The air damper is generally operated via the wire. The air damper has been already known in the art (Korean Utility Model Publication No. 1998-025961), and thus its detailed description about a configuration and an operational principle will be omitted.
The foregoing configuration where the damper is installed inside the crash pad makes it difficult to mount/demount a main body of the damper when a field problem takes place. In addition, there is much trouble with an operation of a worker who provides after service.